Don't you Care Anymore?
by Lord Maximus
Summary: This is a possible one-shot of what happened if Gwen stopped herself from kissing Duncan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Total Drama World Tour or any of the characters.

Summary: What if Gwen had not kissed Duncan? Possible one-shot.

Xxx

Gwen was both happy and scared when Duncan came back. She was happy that her best friend was back but she was also scared that this would affect her new friendship with Courtney. They had just finally been able to tolerate each other enough that they could consider each other friends. When Duncan was around any time she and he would hang out, have fun, joke with each other Courtney or someone else would automatically accuse Gwen of stealing her boyfriend.

Gwen remembered that time on the Aftermath show during last season, when she broke up with Trent, sabotaged her team, and voted herself off. She got thrown into a lot of hot water with everyone unhappy with her about dumping Trent and being accused of having a relationship with Duncan. Even after he won the prize money and got back together with Courtney she still ended up being bugged by fan letters asking about her and Duncan and Heather did not make it any easier. And when she heard that Courtney and Duncan broke up she just posted a video about how she thought that Courtney was an idiot for letting him go.

Of course she slipped out that she thought he was hot which most likely did not help her argument of just being friends with Duncan. To be honest she had no idea of how she truly felt for Duncan, if she was crushing on him or wanted to be just friends. Duncan knew so much about her and knew how to make her smile and laugh and so did she. Did that mean that they had feelings for each other?

When Chris announced that Duncan would be on the other team instead of hers she was sad but also happy on the inside. Maybe not being around Duncan would allow her to avoid being tempted. She had enough problems dealing with anyone saying that she was crushing on Duncan. No need to add oil to the fire.

Sure she was a bit sad but maybe this was for the best. Of course Courtney was not too happy about Duncan not being on the team with them and she had no trouble letting everyone know about it. No one really cared about it. Sierra was too busy crushing on Cody, Gwen swore that if Cody was not careful that crazy stalker with kidnap him, tie him up, and have him all to herself.

It was very possible. Heather didn't care about how angry Courtney was but that was no surprise. Gwen slipped away and headed to washroom hoping to avoid any confrontation with Duncan. However fate had other ideas.

"And how could you think it was okay to just leave like that? Because it was not!" Gwen heard Courtney's voice just outside the washroom.

Damn it. Someone was playing a cruel joke on her.

"Abandon me again and it will not be pretty. Now get over here you big lug."

Gwen had just come out of the washroom hoping to slip away without them noticing her but unfortunately the sound of the door caught Duncan's ears and his eyes were now on her while Courtney was hugging him with her back facing Gwen. The Goth suddenly became very uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"I'm not really mad. I just missed you."

However it did not look like Duncan was paying attention to her. He was smiling at Gwen. She wished she was anywhere but there. She would have even settled for being left behind in the North Pole.

"Every time I ran from the cops I thought of you."

Did he say that to her or Courtney? From the way he was looking at her she knew that was a stupid question. Crap! Was he doing this on purpose?

Why was he looking at her that way? He had Courtney! He had been crushing on her since they were teamed on the island. This shouldn't be so complicated!

Gwen quickly turned back and walked into the confessional. She sat down and sighed. What the hell was going on? Why was Duncan looking at her like that?

He couldn't be starting to have a crush on her. Maybe he was just playing with her. It's not like he hasn't flirted with other girls while being with Courtney before. Hell, he even kissed Heather!

Well technically that was part of a challenge but still. But that look he gave her. She wished he hadn't looked at her like that. It made her feel uncomfortable and confused.

She sighed.

"I don't know how everybody else can sleep, especially Courtney. I still feel fuzzy like I drink too much coffee, you know?" She looked up when she realized her mistake. "Because we won?"

She chuckled nervously but her nervous grin was replaced by a worried looked at she poked her fingers together.

"And Duncan's back and he . . . missed . . .us."

Suddenly she heard the door opened and she turned to see who opened the door. It turned out to be last person she wanted to see at the moment. Damn it!

"Oh my gosh! I didn't lock the door!" said Gwen standing up with her hands covering her mouth.

"The lock's busted." Said Duncan pointing at the door. "What happened to your paw?"

Gwen looked down at her hand to avoid looking at Duncan.

"This is stupid but I have no idea." Said Gwen looking at her sunburnt hand.

She looked back up with a smirk.

"And I am so glad you are here to mock me about it."

"Me too." Said Duncan putting his hand on it.

"Ow." Gwen winced in pain from the touch. She looked back up with a nervous grin. "Hey."

What was going on? She could not ignore the rising of both her fear and some strange feeling. The strange feeling wanted her to lean and kiss him while the fear was shouting at her to run. She knew what was coming now.

In just a few seconds a million thoughts swarmed in Gwen's mind.

'_Duncan, please don't do this. You know this is not right._'

His arm moved around her waist to pull her in and entice her. Her feelings shot up like volcano to the top her mind.

'_Why are you doing this? Don't you care about Courtney anymore? Why are you doing this so suddenly? Don't you know that this is wrong?_'

He pulled her in but time seemed to slow down for Gwen in her head.

'_You and Courtney are together and now you want to cheat on her with me? Please don't! Don't tempt me! Don't you care?_'

Her damn love struck heart urged her to do it but her fear of what would happen if and when Courtney and everyone else found out was shouting so loud she would have gone deaf if they were real. She remembered when she saw Heather kissing Trent and the pain she felt as she watched. It hurt almost more than anything she had experienced since she signed onto this stupid show. Could she do this to Courtney?

Of course not!

'_You may have lost interest in Courtney but she hasn't! I can't let you do this!_'

Just before Duncan's lips touched hers she turned away and held up her other hand to stop him. Duncan had a surprised look as Gwen looked at him with a sad look.

"Please don't. Stop this now." She said quietly but she was begging him to stop before it was too late.

She quickly pulled from Duncan and leaned against the wall.

"Why not? You know you want it." Said Duncan taking a step closer.

Oh he had no idea how right he was. He had no idea how severely tempted she was. She was just inches when she managed to break away. Her fear and conscience kept her from crossing the line.

"It's not right and you know it. Don't you even care you will be breaking Courtney's heart?" asked Gwen.

Duncan shrugged.

"She has been trying to make me 'perfect' ever since we got together. I am sick of trying with her."

"That's not an excuse. No matter what flaws she may have this is not what she deserves. I'm sorry but I can't do this." Said Gwen looking down. "I will not be a part of this."

Duncan simply shrugged again.

"Whatever."

'_Whatever? You were just about to cheat on Courtney and all you can say is whatever?_' Gwen shouts in her mind.

He turned his back to her and walked out of the confessional. Gwen slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Sweat was pouring down her head as she took deep breaths. Her hearts was racing faster than ever before.

'_Something is seriously messed up. Duncan would never try to do this. He has loved Courtney as long as he has known her. Even if he didn't love her anymore he would never do this._'

No matter how close they were Duncan had never dropped the tough guy front he always put up. That's what made it so hard to tell if he even cared or not. She was not even sure if he knew who he was anymore. Was he always like this?

Did something happen while he was away? Or was it possible that the nice caring Duncan both she and Courtney had seen before never really existed to begin with? When had this become so complicated? She wished that they could go back to the good old days.

She was together with Trent, he hadn't gone crazy on her, and Duncan and Courtney were still head over heels for each other. Those were simpler times. How did things suddenly go wrong? How long would it be before things could go back to normal?

Would they even get back to normal?

"Ah!"

Gwen's head shot up as she ran out to see Duncan holding Tyler by his collar.

"Duncan, what the hell are you doing?" shouted Gwen.

"Just catching a little bug. This guy was listening in." Duncan replied simply.

"Put him down, Duncan." Gwen stepping towards them.

"Relax, I am just making him understand what will happen if he spills." Said Duncan.

"Put . . . Him . . .Down."

Gwen put on her best glare looking at Duncan straight in the face. He dropped Tyler and the jock gasped for breath.

"Are you trying to get yourself eliminated already or are you just in a bad mood?" Gwen asked with her hand on her hips.

"Just having a little fun." Said Duncan smirking.

"If this is fun I am scared to find out what you think is serious. There was no need to threaten him at all." Said Gwen.

"He was listening."

"Listening to me say no. I have a had long day Duncan so right now of all the people on this plane I am the last person aside from Courtney you want to mess with." Gwen said in a dangerous tone. "Now what is your problem?"

"My problem? Sunshine, you're starting to get paranoid." Duncan put his hands up in front of him.

"Ever since you came back here you have ignored Courtney and just a few minutes ago tried to cheat on her with me. Now answer me, what the hell is going on?"

"Simple, I am just simply tired of breaking and getting back with her."

"You already said that and you heard me say that was not an excuse. You two may have always fought but you always got back because you cared for each other. It makes no sense for you to leave and suddenly come back saying that you're tired of Courtney."

Duncan smirked and started walking towards her.

"Maybe I just realized how hot you are."

Gwen bit her tongue as she remembered calling him hot on her video. He's avoiding the subject. He reached out to touch her but she slapped the hand away.

"I won't repeat myself. If you won't talk then leave, Duncan."

"And I thought we were friends."

"I want us to be friends but you're making it very difficult. Even you should see it."

"Oh, don't give me it's all wrong and moral crap. You did some rotten things like going behind your friends backs, dumping your boyfriend in national TV, and cost your team the challenge. Besides since when do you care what others think?"

"You know why I did it so don't give me that. I always care what my friends think about me."

"So you're choosing your friends over me?" asked Duncan, his smirk vanishing from his face.

"I am not choosing anyone over anybody. I shouldn't even be choosing anything." Sighed Gwen. "Go Duncan. Leave Tyler alone and go."

Duncan simply walked off. Gwen turned to Tyler who was standing now.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Said Tyler rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't be. On this show no one is capable of keeping a secret."

Tyler chuckled.

"So now what? I mean I know you two didn't do, well, you know what but that guy is nuts."

"You let me worry about that. Just stay away from him. I have no idea what's going on with him." Said Gwen.

She turned and walked back to her seat in first class. What had happened back there? Why had Duncan acted like that? What would happen if and when Courtney found out?

What would this do to their friendship?

Xxx

This is what I think should have happened in the episode I See London. As I saw this I was thinking what the heck where the writers when they did this? I'm disappointed that Gwen would do this because I thought she was smarter than that but she at least felt bad about it. Duncan I can't even tell what he thinking about this.

He doesn't feel at all bad about it and didn't even react when Gwen was eliminated. It's like he was just messing both of their heads. That's at least how I see it. I mean he leaves than suddenly comes back ignoring Courtney suddenly is trying to get together with Gwen.

I think for some reason he's just using Gwen to make Courtney miserable. That's the only explanation I can come up with other then that's not really Duncan but someone disguised as him messing both Gwen and Courtney. He hasn't even told Gwen why he is doing it. Just kissing her and telling her he is on her side.

That's what makes me sad for Gwen. She trusts him and I think he is using that trust to manipulate her. She may share the blame but at least she feels bad about it. Duncan on the other hand does not seem to be bothered at all.

Sorry to all the Duncan fans who read this but it's the way I see it. I never thought much about the relationships, I was pretty much neutral to the CxDxG triangle but this is just crazy. There I am done with my rant so thank you all for putting up with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Total Drama World Tour or any of the characters.

Summary: What if Gwen had not kissed Duncan? Possible one-shot.

Xxx

Gwen saw it coming ever since that incident in the confessional. She had done her best to avoid Duncan but Tyler had been unable to avoid keeping a secret and Alejandro used it to dissolved Courtney and Gwen's friendship. To say the CIT was pissed was the understatement of the century. She on purposely attempted to throw the challenges so she could vote the Goth off.

Heather and Sierra were all for it, Heather has disliked Gwen since their first meeting on the island and Sierra disliked her because of Cody's attraction to her. Gwen sat through listening to Courtney's crying with a sad look on her face. Even when Tyler said that Gwen refused to kiss him it was not enough for Courtney. She believed that both Gwen and Duncan had betrayed her.

Unable to bear listening to Courtney's crying she stepped out of first class. She could try and explain herself but any chance she had of finally being friends with Courtney went out the window and Alejandro and Sierra were not making it any better. That stalker was so annoying. She knew nothing about Gwen but she spouted that she had liked Duncan since season 1.

She even called her the 'New Heather'.

"Gwen!" said a voice.

She turned and saw Cody running up to her.

"Hey, Cody."

"Tyler told me what happened. Why haven't you told her that you didn't let Duncan kiss you?"

Gwen shrugged.

"She won't believe a word I say now. Thanks to Duncan, there's a good chance I won't be around much longer."

"That's not true! If you can get Duncan to explain what happened maybe Courtney will believe you."

Gwen chuckled.

"I doubt that. You know that when Courtney thinks she's right there's almost nothing to convince her otherwise. Nothing Duncan or I say will convince her. If we lose the next challenge there is a very good chance that they will vote me off."

"I won't! You can't just accept that! You refused to kiss him! You don't deserve to be voted off just because Duncan tried to kiss you!"

"Even if you and I vote for someone else Heather and Sierra will agree to vote me off with Courtney. Do me a favour, when we lose vote for me."

"What? No! Why would I do that?" Cody asked with a shocked look.

"Because I want to be eliminated. I can't convince Courtney that I didn't steal Duncan from her, Sierra won't listen and trying to make an alliance with Heather is a waste of time."

"That doesn't mean you should just give up!"

Cody couldn't believe that he was hearing this. How could Gwen ask him to vote _her_ off? That was the last thing he would ever do!

"And what can I do? You're the only one willing to support me. Besides just because I am leaving doesn't mean I don't have unfinished business. There's still something I have to do."

Gwen turned around and started walking again.

"Like what?" asked Cody as he ran to catch up with her.

"I still need to know what is up with Duncan. Stay out of this, Cody."

"What? Come on, Gwen!"

"I mean it, Cody."

Gwen gave Cody a stern glare as she entered last class where the other team was. Gwen found Duncan sitting away from his team. He smiled as he saw her.

"Well, come all this way from fancy first class to visit me, Sunshine?"

"We need to talk, now."

Duncan's smile got bigger.

"Oh, okay."

Cody was listening, he was fighting the urge to go in there and punch Duncan in the face again. But he remembered that Gwen didn't want him in there so he just balled up his fist.

"Your girlfriend, the girl you liked since the first season is up in first class crying her eyes out and you don't seem to give a damn. I know you can hear her so don't give me any excuse that you can't hear it."

Duncan shrugged.

"She'll get over it."

"That's it? That's all you can say? She'll get over it? Do you even care that you broke her heart?" Gwen nearly shouted with absurdity in her voice.

"Well, I suppose I could have done it better. Maybe if I dumped her first maybe she wouldn't be so loud."

What the hell was going on? Duncan was never like this.

"So, bottom line, you don't care that the girl who was in love with you is crying because you tried to kiss me in the confessional?"

"Hey, if you still want to make out just say so." Duncan replied with a smirk.

Cody's fist balled up even tighter when he heard. Gwen had a revolted look on her face. She was tempted before but now she was so disgusted that she wanted to be so far away from this fake. Maybe she was attracted to Duncan before but now the fact that he didn't care that he wanted to cheat on Courtney disgusted her.

"I would sooner kiss Chris than even think of being anywhere near you. You went behind her back and tried to cheat on her with me you coward!" snarled Gwen.

She turned around and stomped out of the last class. She balled up her fists as she replayed the conversation in her head.

"So what now?" asked Cody as he caught up with her.

"I don't know. All I know is that I am beginning to believe that the Duncan both Courtney and I knew was never real to begin with." Gwen replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"A lot of people thought Duncan and I were cheating on Courtney and Trent last season and both he and I denied having a relationship. But he and I were very good friends, we knew a lot about each other, and now it's like I don't even know him anymore. Makes me wonder if the Duncan we knew never existed."

"So what, he was fooling around? Why?" Cody was having trouble understanding what Gwen was thinking of.

"How long have we known Duncan?"

"Two years."

"Right, and have you ever known him to do something like this?"

"No."

"While Duncan and Courtney got back together at the end of TDA they broke up soon after that."

"Yeah, I saw it on the news and your blog." Cody added.

"And then they got back together when we tried to head off that bus. They have broken up and gotten back together a few times and then he decides that he's done with her and decides that he wants a relationship with me. Whatever he wanted from Courtney and me I don't think it was the kind of relationship any of us had in mind."

"So now what?"

"You do what I said and vote for me when we lose."

"I told you, I am not voting for you! Please, Gwen, don't just give up! There's got to be a way!"

Gwen sighed.

"All right. I'll try to stay a little longer. But I can't guarantee that I'll make it through the next challenge, but I'll try."

Cody smiled and Gwen felt a little better when he smiled.

Xxx

I was planning for it just to be a one shot but the writers are starting to really annoy me now. Neither Gwen nor Duncan have shown any signs of regret about breaking Courtney's heart and that is really starting to tick me off. I am close to not even considering TDWT canon at all because they have really messed everyone up. I mean Gwen tried to be friends with Courtney at the beginning of the season and now she does not regret that she kissed her boyfriend and did something that Heather would do.

As for Duncan he started this crap from the beginning so I wonder if he will cheat on Gwen too and both girls kick his ass. That's what I believe should happen but that's likely not going to happen with the way the writers are going. That's my rant for the day and I hope you all like this new chapter. Oh, and I say two years is because one Total Drama Island I think it started during the summer with TDA close behind it and TDWT is like a year after. Does anyone know how long it has actually been?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Total Drama World Tour or any of the characters.

Summary: What if Gwen had not kissed Duncan? Possible one-shot.

Xxx

When Gwen said that she would not last longer if Courtney if had anything to say about it she was absolutely right. Remembering her promise to Cody Gwen tried to avoid being eliminated as much as she could, by making an alliance with Cody and much to her surprise Heather. Unfortunately when they lost the challenge when Gwen and Courtney tried to eliminate each other and it ended in a tie which led to being forced into a tie-breaker challenge. The challenge involved feeding two starving koalas but Gwen could not do it because she was allergic to eucalyptus.

So she forfeited the challenge much to Cody's disappointment. She managed to say goodbye to Cody before she took the Drop of Shame. She was stranded in Australia before an intern came and picked her up taking her back to Playa des Losers. To her surprise this time it was in Hawaii.

She had just got off the boat when she heard someone shout.

"Gwen!"

She turned and saw Trent running up to her followed by LeShawna.

"Hey there, girl. Saw what happened today. Man, Courtney was insane!" said LeShawna.

Gwen smiled.

"It's not her fault; she thinks I stole her boyfriend."

"But, Gwen, you refused to kiss him. She's overreacting." Said Trent.

"Maybe but Duncan did try to cheat on her. Even if I didn't kiss him it would still hurt that he tried to cheat on her. With her it's always easier to be angry than sad. Unfortunately, it means she won't listen to reason."

"I'll say, but I guess I owe you an apology." Said Trent rubbing the back of his head.

Gwen had a confused look on her face.

"For what?"

"For thinking you were going out with Duncan behind mine and Courtney's back. You pretty much proved that I was wrong."

Gwen smiled at that.

"You already apologized and I already forgave you. But right now we have a bigger problem."

"Like what?" asked LeShawna.

"Well, I don't know what is going on with Duncan. For as long as I have known him he has been loyal to Courtney even when she was so controlling. What he did was so quick and sudden that I have no idea what the hell he was thinking."

"True that, girl. I remember how mad he was when he thought Trent cheated on you with Heather." Said LeShawna.

Gwen and Trent looked away when she said that. Neither liked being reminded what that.

"Sorry."

"No. That's all right. You're right. Duncan was never the type of person to approve of something like that." Said Gwen reassuringly. "No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get anything out of him."

"I know that. Girl, you were awesome telling him off like that." LeShawna smiled.

Gwen smiled back as they walked off the dock.

"So, Hawaii is the new Playa Des Losers?"

"I know. This place is awesome." Said Trent.

"How is everyone?"

"More or less the same."

They walked into the resort everyone was staying at.

"Hey Gwen!" shouted a voice.

Gwen looked and saw Geoff waving at her.

"Hey, Geoff. How's it going?"

"Been great around here. Sorry, that you eliminated yourself again. Man that sucks."

Gwen shrugged.

"No biggie. But I was wondering, you're hosting the Aftermath again, right?"

Geoff nodded.

"So was Duncan on the Aftermath show after he quit?"

"Sorry, Gwen, but we had no idea where Duncan was until he showed back up in London." Geoff replied shaking his head.

Gwen sighed.

"Great. So in other words no one else can explain the sudden change."

"Sorry I can't help. I was wondering what Duncan was thinking too when I saw what happened. But I got say what you did was awesome. It looked like you were actually going to kiss him."

Gwen chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"I thought I was going to."

"So you were tempted?" asked Trent.

"I'd be lying if I said no and Duncan didn't seem to care about what the consequences could have been. To be honest I was horribly tempted to just stop thinking about wrong it was and go ahead. But I couldn't forget how I felt when I thought Trent cheated on me with Heather, no offence Trent." Said Gwen.

"None taken."

"I didn't want to do that to Courtney so I stopped. Not that it did me a lot of good."

"It did enough, girl." Said LeShawna putting her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"I guess. So what has been happening here? Geoff, I don't see Bridgette anywhere."

Geoff had a sad look on his face.

"Sorry, was it something I said?" Gwen asked immediately remembering that Bridgette kissed Alejandro.

"No, it wasn't you. There's just that crazy blonde chick from the Celebrity's hunt hosting the Aftermath show with me."

"What do you mean?"

Geoff smiled and held up his hands.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Gwen."

He walked off after waving good bye.

"What's been going on here?"

"That Blaineley has been causing grief for everyone on the Aftermath show. She tried to have Geoff and Bridgette fight each because of Bridgette kissing Alejandro. She's like Geoff was before Bridgette straightened him out." Said LeShawana.

"That's not good."

"Yeah and you have to go on that show too." Said Trent.

Gwen sighed.

"That's just great."

They entered the hotel and saw DJ along with Noah, Beth, Lindsay, Harold, and Eva by the elevators.

"Hey, Gwen, saw what happened today. Man, Courtney's gone whack." DJ said as he saw them walk in.

"Hey, DJ. It's all right. Besides, it's not Courtney that bothers me right now. It's Duncan." Gwen replied.

"Because he tried to kiss you and cheat on Courtney. Man, I did not see that coming." Said Noah.

"You weren't the only one." Said Trent.

"I know. Even if Courtney is barely a human being cheating on her is so mean." Said Beth.

"Yeah, poor Cora." Said Lindsay.

"You mean Courtney." Corrected Noah.

"I don't know what the boy has got going on in his head but I hope Courtney slaps him good on the head." Said LeShawna.

"That'll be fun to watch." Said Eva.

"Yeah." Harold agreed.

"Geoff told me no one had seen Duncan until we found him in London. I hoped if someone knew where he was and what he had been up to when Chris threw him off the plan over Egypt it would give me clue to his sudden behaviour." Said Gwen.

"Sorry, Gwen. Chris had all of us looking for him but we never found him until you and Courtney found him." Said Trent.

"Really, no clues?"

"Well, a lot of viewers thought they saw him in over a dozen places, one guy thought they saw him in the Loch Ness in Scotland but that was a hoax, another guy thought he saw Duncan running through a forest in Sweden, then someone said he was in Texas dressed in an Elvis Presley costume and a wig but that was another hoax, and another guy thought they saw him in Italy dressed as a monk." Said Beth remembering all of Duncan's rumoured appearances.

Gwen snickered as she imagined Duncan wearing any of those costumes.

"Duncan's nuts. I heard what he said when you were talking to him. He's gone crazy." Said DJ.

"Yeah, like he was okay in the head before." Said Noah sarcastically.

"As much as I want to agree with you I can't stop looking for answers." Said Gwen.

"Why not?" asked Trent.

"Because I have known Duncan for over a year and I know him well enough to know he would never do something like this. Sure he was a delinquent and a criminal but he was a good guy when you got to know him. He helped you all out a lot."

"He's also proven to be devious an equal number of times. And he never helped me." Said Noah.

"He's right about that." Said Beth.

"You were never on a team with him." Said LeShawna shrugging.

"And you didn't exactly make an effort to make friends." Said Gwen smirking.

"Whatever." Said Noah.

"Why do you need to do this?" asked Trent turning back to Gwen.

"Duncan pretty much broke Courtney's heart and ruined any chance I had at actually being a friend to her and proving that I was not interested in stealing Duncan from her. He wanted to cheat on her with me which makes me in some ways responsible."

"But you never kissed him." Said DJ.

"Yeah." Said Lindsay.

"This isn't about whether I kissed him or not. It's about helping a friend."

"Even if she totally hates your guts?" asked LeShawna.

"You weren't too happy with me when I whacked Harold on the head with a shovel but I would have helped you if you needed help. Beth and Lindsay were mad at me because they thought I allowed Trent to sabotage their challenges. A whole bunch of people along with nearly all the contestants were not happy with me when I broke up with Trent and sabotaged my team. It didn't matter to me then and it doesn't matter to me now; I would have helped any of you if you needed it."

LeShawna sighed and smiled.

"Girl, you are crazy, but hey I'm all for it."

"Me too." Said Trent.

"I don't really care but I guess it will be better than doing nothing." Eva said crossing her arms.

"If LeShawna is in so am I." Said Harold.

"Do you even know where to start Gwen?" asked Noah.

"To be honest I have no idea. Guess right now all I can do is watch the show and see if I can learn anything from watching them."

"In other words just sit around and watch TV?" Noah said sarcastically.

"Yeah pretty much unless you have a better idea."

"No, no. It's your plan, your time to waste." Noah said walking away.

"He needs to get himself a girl." Said LeShawna.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Total Drama World Tour or any of the characters.

Summary: What if Gwen had not kissed Duncan? Possible one-shot.

Xxx

After putting her things away Gwen had simply relaxed for most of the day. Her room was as nice as the room she was in when she was voted off last season. The bed was big and comfortable plus she had a balcony that gave her a nice view of the beach and the ocean. Since she did not have to get out of bed early like she usually did on the show she took her time as she got out and took a shower.

After getting cleaned and dressed she walked out of her room and into the cafeteria. As she walked she wondered just how she was supposed to find out anything about just happened with Duncan. So far all she could do was watch the show and hope Duncan would say something that would give her a clue. She was pretty much helpless to do anything which she did not like.

"Gwen!"

She turned around and saw Tyler hurrying up to catch her.

"Hey, Tyler."

"Hey, I just want to say sorry that I spilled."

Gwen only smiled.

"It's all right. I told you that secrets don't really last long on that show. How are you holding up? Courtney did kick you off the plane."

Tyler shrugged.

"I'm okay." Tyler assured her. "I've had worse. I honestly thought you would be a lot worse. But you forfeited instead and left a whole better than nearly everyone else."

"What could I have done? It would have been bad for me to continue with my allergies. I know I promised Cody but I was backed into the corner. There was nothing I could do."

They both walked into the buffet style cafe where they picked out their food and sat down at a table.

"So now what?" asked Tyler.

"Well, I want to know what's behind Duncan's sudden change but I don't know what I can find out from here." Gwen replied while picking and biting a piece of fruit. "While I am here I might as well ask, I've seen everyone here but Ezekiel. Where is he?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Tyler asked. "He's still on the plane."

"What?" Gwen asked putting her fruit down.

"Yeah, the guy has been hiding on the plane since Chris tried to throw him off. He somehow managed to stay on and has been stowing aboard ever since."

"I know we ran into him in London but I thought he was sent back here."

"Nope. He's still on the plane." Tyler chuckled.

"Poor guy. He looked horrible when I last saw him. I can only wonder how he is still holding up."

"I know but he's so stubborn." Tyler snickered.

They both chuckled as the others started to enter the room.

"I'm guessing we just missed a joke." Said LeShawna as she walked by the table.

"Tyler was just telling me about Ezekiel still hiding on the plane." Gwen replied.

"Oh, yeah, man that guy has gone insane!" said Geoff laughing.

"Can anyone tell me how Chris and Chef still haven't caught him?" Gwen asked.

"Have no idea, honey but man he sure looks like he could use a shower." LeShawna said.

"A shower is not the only thing he needs." Said Trent.

"By the way he looked when I saw him he'll be back at his home being home schooled all over again." Said Gwen.

"Maybe you could do the schooling Noah." Said Trent to the bookworm.

"Oh, ha, ha." Noah replied.

"So, Gwen, what do you plan to do now?" asked DJ.

"I don't know. The next episode won't be on for a while so I don't know what I'll do about looking for answers." Said Gwen.

"Hey, I know what you can do." Said Beth.

"What's that?"

"They allow free internet access here and I have a laptop."

"So what I can do with that?" asked Gwen.

"I've seen mystery movies before. You use the internet to look up places that Duncan has been supposedly spotted at." Said Beth.

Gwen had a thoughtful look on her face.

"That's not a bad idea but I have another idea in mind to look up on. Do you have your laptop with you?"

"Sure."

She pulled out a pink laptop and put it on the table. Gwen pushed her tray aside as Beth turned it on.

"Oh, it's so cute!" said Lindsay.

"Thanks!" said Beth smiling.

She switched on the laptop.

"So what do you plan to look at Gwen?" asked Sadie.

"Well, the way I see it this started back when Courtney and Duncan broke up before the reunion. Does anyone know how they broke up?"

"Not really." Replied DJ.

"Don't know, don't care." Said Eva.

"None of us really bothered to find out." Said Noah.

"I know that." Said Gwen as she went onto the internet and opened up the interview with Duncan and Courtney after they broke up.

Recording starts

_"I have nothing to say about that guy except that he's a complete thug and I wish I'd never met him!" yelled Courtney into the microphone._

_"No comment." Duncan replied with his arms crossed._

_"And that he has the table manners of a chimp." Courtney continued._

_"No comment."_

_"And he always chews with his mouth open. And he's constantly interrupting me. And-"_

_"I said no comment!" Duncan snapped shoving the camera out of his face._

Recording ends

"So what kind of clue is this?" asked Geoff.

"One of the reasons why they broke up was because Duncan got tired of Courtney trying to change him and Courtney got tired of Duncan because Duncan was well, being himself."

"That makes sense." LeShawna said. "That girl was going crazy over the littlest thing."

"But they got back together on that bus." Said Trent.

"They did but it was a matter of time before they got into another fight. I was happy for them but to be honest with Courtney trying to change him and Duncan being too stubborn to let anyone boss him around it was inevitable they were going to fight again. Me and Courtney arguing probably didn't help as he was annoyed with both of us." Said Gwen looking at the screen.

"Hey, you didn't like her bossing you around much either." Said LeShawna.

"That's a good point too." Said Geoff.

"I don't think anyone likes being bossed around by her." Said Eva.

"And then he left all because he couldn't handle singing another song." Said Trent.

"Right and no one saw him until we ran into him in London." Said Gwen.

"And he tried to get off the plane when you and Courtney caught him." Trent added smiling.

"After what Chris has put us through I wouldn't blame him. Besides it's not that's bothering me. I think Chris brought us to London to get Duncan back on show."

"Why would he do that? Duncan quit." Said DJ.

"I've gave up wondering what goes on in Chris' head a long time ago, it just looks that way to me."

"Makes sense to me, girl." Said LeShawna.

Gwen looked over the recording a few times thinking. Then she looked up as an idea formed.

"Hey, I don't suppose any of you guys knows how I can get in touch with their folks."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Trent.

"They might know something we don't. I don't know about Duncan telling his family anything but Courtney wouldn't be afraid to let the whole world know about her problems." Gwen replied.

"I don't know about Courtney but I think I can get you in touch with Duncan's folks." Said Geoff.

"Thanks Geoff."

"I can look up Courtney's home phone number for you." Said Beth. "Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I can't find out anything about her."

"Thanks, Beth."

"What do you think they'll know?" asked Tyler.

"Anything. They know Duncan and Courtney, maybe even better than we do."

"Like what?" asked Katie.

"Like how they broke up, for one. The other thing is they would know if Duncan and Courtney mentioned anything about me to them."

"Which might explain Duncan trying to kiss you in the confessional while he was still with Courtney." Said LeShawna.

"Nice plan." Said DJ.

"And what happens if they don't know either?" asked Harold.

"I keep looking. Even if I have to wait for Duncan to win or be eliminated so I beat whatever the problem is out of him." Said Gwen.

"You got that right, girl." LeShawna chuckled.

"I might get to like you, Goth girl." Said Eva smirking.

"I'll help if it comes to that." Said Trent.

"Me too." Said Harold.

Xxx

It took a little while but Gwen had managed to get the phone numbers for both Duncan and Courtney's parents. Taking out her phone she decided to first dial Courtney's parents first. She listened as it rang while holding the phone close to her ear.

"_Hello, Swanson residence_." Spoke a female voice when the phone was picked up.

"Hello, Mrs. Swanson, I'm calling about a girl named Courtney. She's your daughter right?" asked Gwen.

"_Yes. I'm sorry she's not here right now. She's on that Total Drama reality show_."

"I know. This is one of the contestants, Gwen calling."

"_Gwen, oh, you're that girl that Courtney accuses of stealing her boyfriend_."

"Yeah, that's me. The boyfriend stealer." Gwen chuckled.

"_Oh, no, I'm sorry. I saw the show so I know you didn't kiss that delinquent Courtney likes. That boy has some nerve trying to break my daughter's heart_."

Well, it was safe to say that Courtney did not inherit her head strong temper from her mother.

"I probably owe her an apology since it was me he wanted to kiss."

"_Oh, no. I saw you on the show and you were nice to her even when she was not. I must apologize for her behaviour towards you. She has always had a bit of a temper._"

"Well, it's not entirely her fault this time. She had a right to be mad. Anyway, the reason I am calling is because I want to know why Duncan so suddenly decided to do what he did."

"_I don't know what I can tell that will help you._"

"It's all right. I just think whatever is going on is connected with how they broke up before the reunion. Do you know how they broke up?"

"_Well, I know that they went out to dinner at a fine restaurant which sadly ended badly. They got into a few fights before going out and this one ended in a fight that got them banned for life._"

'Yikes.' Gwen thought.

"Did Courtney mention any reason why they had been fighting?"

"_Yes, she was complaining about a lot of things that Duncan did. So many I don't know where to start._ (sighs) _Sometimes I wonder if dating that boy was a good idea_."

"It's okay. I kind of thought he was the best thing that happened to her. But my last few talks with him have made me reconsider what I said."

"_I am sorry that she would not listen even after that Tyler boy said you refused to kiss him. My daughter has always been so competitive that reasoning with her is such a headache._"

"It's not a problem. Thank you for your help." Said Gwen.

"_You're welcome. Good luck._"

Well that went better then she hoped. She was worried that Courtney's parents would react that same way Courtney had. She was glad that Courtney's mom was so understanding; now she hoped that Duncan's parents would be the same.

"Well, here goes."

She dialled the number for Duncan's parents. She spent a few minutes listening to the ring tone before someone finally picked up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't Total Drama World Tour or any of the characters.

Summary: What if Gwen had not kissed Duncan? Possible one-shot.

Xxx

**One Day** **Later**

Gwen sat down on nice chair under an umbrella as she watched the ocean. After what happened the last few days she needed some peace and quiet. She sighed as she replayed the events over in her head as she looked down at the ground while a running a hand through her hair. The only good thing to happen in the last few days was that Bridgette was back and Blaineley or as Geoff called her, Mildred, was kicked off the Aftermath show.

The sad part was now Alejandro was charming Courtney and thanks to Duncan she was falling for it. She was going to get her heart broken again. How the hell had things gone so wrong?

"Gwen!"

She heard Bridgette's voice as she along with Trent, LeShawna, and the others walked up to her.

"Girl, we haven't heard anything from you in the last few days? What's wrong?" asked LeShawna with a concerned look on her face.

However Gwen was silent as she thought about how to explain this to them.

"Gwen?" asked Trent when she didn't answer.

All of them were worried about what happened when she called Courtney and Duncan's families. She hadn't said anything about what happened when she called them. Then on the Aftermath show when she wasn't given a can to participate in a challenge to get back onto the show the audience reacted badly saying to give her another chance. Apparently her refusal to kiss Duncan and her honesty had won over a lot of people.

They asked that she be given a chance but she refused. She did not want to be put back on the show especially because that would mean more fights with Courtney, Heather, and Sierra as well as dealing with Duncan and that was the last thing she wanted at the moment.

"Come on, girl, what happened?" asked LeShawna as she put a hand on Gwen's back.

"Something bad happen?" asked DJ not liking the way Gwen looked.

She hadn't even raised her head to look at them. That made her closest friends uncomfortable as they wondered what happened.

"Gwen?" asked Lindsay.

Why not? She might as well talk.

"It started when I called Courtney and Duncan's families."

"Did it go bad?" asked Geoff.

"Better than I feared, worst than I hoped. Courtney's mother was a lot more understanding than I thought as she answered my questions. It was when I got in touch Duncan's parents did I get some possible answers."

"What do you mean?"

Gwen looked up so everyone could see her face.

"They said that Duncan talked often about me when he and Courtney broke up. He often compared me with Courtney saying that I was similar to her but I was still nice while she changed. I don't know if that anything to do with what happened on the plane but I know I was a step closer. I began thinking back to all the times Duncan and I hung out." Gwen had a look on her face. "Tell me, did just everyone think that Duncan and I would eventually get together?"

"Well, I kind of thought so when you and Duncan started hanging out." Said Trent rubbing the back of his neck.

"You guys did enjoy hanging around a lot." Said Bridgette.

Everyone else agreed which made Gwen scowl.

"Well they thought the same thing. I know Courtney forbade Duncan any kind of contact with me after he won the competition last time because she thought I would sick my 'gothic' claws into him. They said that Duncan was actually miserable as the fights went on. You all remember that blog I made about them?"

Everyone nodded.

"After I made it, he called me. We talked like we were still hanging out on the show. Duncan's brother said he was much happier after our conversation. But then he said something, something that really made me uncomfortable."

"What did he say?" asked Beth.

"He said he asked Duncan if he liked me then why did he bother with Courtney. He answered that because I was almost like how Courtney was before she changed."

"What does that mean?" Geoff asked.

"You know how Harold rigged the votes and got Courtney kicked off the island?"

"Yeah. That was still not a cool thing to do, Harold." Said LeShawna turning to Harold.

"I said I was sorry. I just wanted to get back at Duncan." Harold shrugged.

"Yeah, well ever since that happened she started to change. You all noticed she was nicer when we first met her."

"Yeah. But then she turned into a such a jerk." Said Beth remembering how mean Courtney was on TDA.

"Yeah, she was always whining about something." Said LeShawna.

"And she was always threatening to sue somebody." Said Lindsay.

"And kept nagging she was a CIT like it meant she was going to win." Said Sadie.

"Yeah, I remember how mean she was." Said Katie.

"Exactly. I think that's what Duncan meant when he told his brother that." Said Gwen looking at the ground again.

"Where are you going with this, Gwen?" asked Trent.

"If I what I am thinking is right then even if I did kiss Duncan and decide to have a relationship with him it might not turn out the way I would want it to."

"Uh?"

"I wondered what he meant and he told me that Courtney and I are similar in some ways."

"Oh come on, Gwen. You are nothing like Courtney." Said Trent.

"Yeah, you are a lot nicer." Said Beth.

"You don't shout that you were a CIT." Said Geoff.

"You don't yell at others for losing even it's not their fault." Said Harold.

"You don't threaten to sue." Said LeShawna.

"You aren't whiny." Said Eva.

Gwen chuckled as everyone listed how different she was from Courtney. She needed something like this for a while.

"Don't be too quick to judge guys. Before Duncan came back Courtney and I were finally starting to act cordial with each other. We found that we had some things in common. Maybe that's why we were finally starting to act like friends before Duncan came back."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"According to Duncan's brother, we're both strong, independent, and can be very scary when we're mad. But he said that the difference was that I was still kind. I thought it over and now I think I'm starting to understand just what the hell is going on."

Gwen stood up from her chair and stretched her limbs.

"So what is it?" asked DJ.

Gwen shook her head and turned around before walking off.

"I'm sorry but this is between me and Duncan now."

"Come on, Gwen. I can't just let you do this alone." Said LeShawna as ran to catch up with her.

"Actually, yes you can and you have to. Next time I see Duncan he won't be able to hide behind his tough boy mask."

"All the more reason for us to be there." Said Trent as he caught up to her.

"Yeah." Said Bridgette.

"Guys, as much as I appreciate the help I can't let you guys help me. This is personal."

"Come on, girl. That boy needs to be put in his place." Said LeShawna.

Gwen chuckled.

"Trust me he will. But I will do it alone."

"At least tell us what you think you know." Said DJ.

"What? And ruin the surprise. Sorry, but in case you forgot DJ they call this show Total Drama for a reason."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't Total Drama World Tour or any of the characters.

Summary: What if Gwen had not kissed Duncan? Possible one-shot.

Xxx

Okay, I know everyone was expecting this to be an update so I am sorry that you're all disappointed. But I am not sure whether I should have Gwen return to show or she deals with Courtney and Duncan when they are eliminated. Should she go back onto the show even though she refused to come back? Chris could always force her to come back on because of her contract.

Because if she does go back I think it would in Niagara Brawls but the problem is I suck at making songs. So if any of you guys out there have any good song ideas at what she could sing that would be appreciated. My second order of business is that several reviews are asking and I quote 'Who cares about Courtney. She's a bitch!' To all of you guys out there you are not wrong.

I did have everyone point out her flaws and why they don't like her on Chapter 5 if you read it. Still does that mean its okay for her heart to get broken? That would be a big NO! If Gwen and Duncan now love each other that's fine with me.

I just think they could have done it a better way without what they did. They're better than that. That's my rant for the day. Sorry, I will update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't Total Drama World Tour or any of the characters.

Summary: What if Gwen had not kissed Duncan? Possible one-shot.

Xxx

Gwen knew this was going to be difficult. Both Courtney and Blaineley were eliminated and they would be on their way here to Playa Des Losers. She was not looking forward to confronting Courtney but it had to be done. It was good thing there were no cameras out.

Leaning against the railing looking over the resort she sighed as she felt the wind blow through her hair. She closed her eyes as she remembered some of the best and worst things that happened to her on this show. The friends and enemies that she had made, falling in love, having her heart broken, this show had changed her and everyone. Did she at all ever regret doing this?

Not for a second.

She opened her eyes and saw the boat that delivered to the island. Courtney stomped off the boat but Blaineley had to be wheeled off because she was in a full body cast. Gwen laughed at that. What happened to her?

That woman decided to go on to the show as a contestant and she only lasted two episodes. Amateur. Well, time to face the music.

Xxx

"I will sue him for every bit of cash he has left! And then I will rip out his piercings!" Courtney ranted all the way into the lobby.

She had been eliminated and Duncan had smiling when she had taken the Drop of Shame.

"I take it you got voted off?" asked a very unwelcome voice.

She turned around and saw the girl she hatred more than anyone except Duncan walk into the lobby with a smirk.

"What do you think?" Courtney snapped.

"I think you got a good idea of what I think. And now you're doing the same thing you always do when you get voted off, whine and rant about suing the show and anyone else who pissed you off." Said Gwen as she stood by the elevator facing Courtney.

"Shut your mouth boyfriend stealer! I am not going to listen to anything out of your lying mouth!"

However Gwen was not the least intimidated.

"Yeah, because you never listen to anything except when it's out of your own mouth. If you were always like this than you and Duncan would never have gotten together and I would not have this problem."

"Excuse me?" asked Courtney glaring deeply at Gwen.

"Ah, so we can add deaf to the list as well, as well as whiny, spoiled, controlling, stupid, bitchy, I wonder if you can tell me if I am missing anything else. If you want to hear my point you may just figure why Duncan decided to choose me over you."

"You were always interested in him! You sunk your gothic claws into him when I wasn't looking!" shouted Courtney pointing her finger at Gwen.

"That must have been difficult for me to do because I was nowhere near him when I did that. I didn't steal Duncan from you, you drove him away, I didn't make Duncan like me he did have feelings for me, and that's not a lie Courtney it's cold hard sad truth. Because I know one girl who ended up getting her heart broken, unfortunately no one has seen that girl because she was replaced by psycho controlling bitch who blames everyone for something that was her own fault to begin with."

"My fault? And just what do you know? You are nothing but a two-timing, double-dealing -!"

SLAP!

Courtney was shocked for a few seconds as she felt a stinging pain on her right cheek. Gwen slapped her!

"Listen and shut up for once in your life! You want to know the truth? Let's start with what happened on TDI when you left him with a sprained ankle when chose the money over him! What kind of girlfriend chooses money over her boyfriend?" Gwen yelled. "Then when you and he were got back together on TDA did you try to patch things up with him? No, instead you made a thirty page list of what he could and couldn't do all because you and everyone else thought Duncan and I were seeing each other behind everyone's backs without any kind of solid proof! And even after you two got back together you were still a rude and possessive bitch!"

Gwen was letting out all the frustration she had held. Courtney was still in shock from being slapped and couldn't speak as Gwen continued to shout.

"I never stole Duncan from you! You drove him away because you wanted to change him into something he was not! If you truly loved him like you said you did you wouldn't have come up with some stupid lawyer list on what he couldn't do and a list of what changes he needed! You better think long and hard about what you have done in that near empty head you have because I am getting sick of the crap I have been getting about this!

You may call me the New Heather all you want but even if I did kiss Duncan you still would not be any better. Flirting with Tyler while he was with Lindsay just to get Duncan jealous and you flirted with Alejandro while Heather might have had a crush on him. When it is going to be enough, Courtney? How long are you going to keep trying to get revenge until you are satisfied?"

Gwen walked into the elevator after she finished her rant. There she had said what wanted to say. She could only hope Courtney would listen and change for the better. She could have handled that better but it's difficult with a girl like Courtney.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't Total Drama World Tour or any of the characters.

Summary: What if Gwen had not kissed Duncan? Possible one-shot.

Xxx

It had been a few hours since Gwen's rant to Courtney. Since then she had not seen Courtney at all. Either she was thinking about what she had said or she was furious. She sat down as she looked over the sunset.

"Hey, girl." Said a voice.

She looked up and saw LeShawna standing next to the bench.

"We heard the shouting match in the lobby. Man, you and Courtney went at it." LeShawna as she sat down next to Gwen.

"It had to be done. Courtney would have just kept on staying angry even if she got back at Duncan and me. Like I said it's always easier to be angry but she needed to know that revenge was not going make anything better no matter how good it would have felt."

"So now what?"

"I wait for Duncan to either win or get eliminated so I can rant to him next on how much of stupid idea it was to try to cheat on Courtney no matter annoying she was."

"Just that? Wait?"

"What can I do, LeShawna? I am here and he's out there."

"And what about Courtney?"

"Well, I wait for a good time to talk to her or I get ready when she tries to kill me."

"True that."

Gwen sighed and got up. She needed to get some air. Walking around the place she was happy that it was so peaceful and calm. She walked on the beach after taking off her boots and felt the nice cool salt water on her feet.

"Going for a stroll?" asked a voice.

Gwen turned and saw Courtney with her arms crossed.

"Kind of. What about you? Come to kick the crap out of me?"

Courtney smirked.

"That's not a bad idea but I did think over what you said. You do have some good points but I still am angry."

Gwen sighed.

"What do you want from me, Courtney? I had to say those things. It's not like I enjoyed saying them but you had to know. Hey, it's not like I am any better. I was tempted to kiss Duncan, I really was.

Maybe I do have feelings for him. I am sorry for all the stuff that happened that Duncan wanted to cheat on you with me, that I slapped and insulted you when you got back and I am sorry that for not being keep myself from having feelings for Duncan. There I apologized. Is that good enough for you or are we going to get into another argument because I don't know what else to say?"

"No."

Gwen was surprised when she heard that.

"After your little rant I did decide to think things over. I admit that I am still angry but you're not entirely wrong. Maybe I should have given Duncan the benefit of the doubt when everyone thought he was crushing on you. It's not like you're the only girl he ever flirted with while he a girlfriend.

And back on that Aftermath when you said that nothing happened when Geoff showed that clip the anvil never dropped on you. And maybe I went too far with giving him that list." Said Courtney.

She almost forgot about that.

"When I saw how well you and Duncan got along I got scared that he wasn't interested in me anymore. It got me upset because you knew so much about him, you even knew things about I did not. It made me think that you two were seeing each other."

"Courtney, I never wanted this. I really wanted to be your friend. I have no idea how things went so wrong."

"Neither do I. Duncan always put up with me whenever I scolded him. I guess I went too far."

"Don't take all the blame. Duncan could have handled it better. He could have just told you that your scolding was driving him nuts and I could have tried to convince you that I never kissed him."

"I wouldn't have listened. Remember, you said so yourself."

Gwen chuckled nervously rubbing the back her head.

"I did. I know that deep down behind that tough boy act he is sorry. But he would never admit it on national TV."

"How are you sure?"

"He's never been one to admit that he was in anyway soft."

"I know. But still . . ."

Courtney looked down.

"Look, the both have us could have done better. I could have avoided Duncan so he would not have gotten any ideas and you could have been less controlling. We can't change what has been done but we can put that behind us."

Gwen took a few steps closer to Courtney.

"I don't want to get into anymore fights with you over Duncan. I won't ask you to forgive me or to even forget but I want you to understand that I never wanted this."

Courtney was silent as she looked at the sun go down.

"One part of me is still angry but the other part of me wants to believe you. I think back to when you shouted out everything I had done and every time I want to ignore it I can't help but think that you weren't wrong."

Gwen smirked.

"I guess that really sucks."

Courtney smirked back.

"Don't get full of yourself. While I admit that I share some fault you still do."

Gwen shrugged.

"You don't see me in denial."

"Good. So now what?"

"Well, we can wait for Duncan to either win or come here and get this settled or take the easy out and kick his ass." Gwen said smirking.

"Can't we do both?" asked Courtney.

Gwen shrugged.

"Knock yourself out."

Xxx

Don't read this rant if you hate spoilers

I know some people think I only had Gwen rant and insult Courtney in the last chapter but to be honest sometimes the only way to get people to listen is shout because some people are just so stubborn and when tempers get high it leads to a shouting match. Okay I saw the last episode of TDWT and now I am really annoyed. They don't give a reason for Duncan cheating on Courtney, Courtney is still charmed by Alejandro, and they don't even have them try to sort out the problem. The only good thing was that Heather lost the money and the Alejandro got burned.

I laughed at the Star Wars parody with Chris wearing a robe like Darth Sidious and Darth Alejandro. But they left out too many questions and not enough problems solved. They've got have an epilogue or something because the ending except for what I said above sucks.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't Total Drama World Tour or any of the characters.

Summary: What if Gwen had not kissed Duncan? Possible one-shot.

Xxx

Duncan did not last long after Courtney and Blaineley were eliminated from the competition. He was voted off so now Heather, Sierra, Alejandro, and Cody were left in the game. Poor Cody stuck with a creepy stalker girl and two Heathers. Of course Sierra would protect him, Gwen knew that.

Now she and Courtney had to deal with the guy who caused the whole problem. Duncan. This was going to be messy. She walked over to the railing that allowed her an excellent view of the dock that brought everyone to the island after they were eliminated.

When Duncan got off that boat she would know. Then they could finish this. She heard footsteps behind as someone walked over the railing beside her.

"Waiting?" asked Courtney.

"Yep. Got nothing better to do."

"Mind if I wait too?"

"Don't let me stop you."

"Don't worry I won't."

Gwen smirked as Courtney leaned against the railing.

"How happy do you think he'll be?" Gwen asked.

"More like extremely grumpy. He never took losing so well."

"No surprise there."

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know. Whack first, ask questions later?"

"I've done that enough. Let's ask questions first."

Gwen was surprised when she heard that.

"Finally got tired of fighting?"

"It never makes me feel better. I just want this to be over."

"Join the club. I think everyone has a 'We hate Chris' jacket."

"I could use one of those." Courtney smiled.

"They suck. Even if they say 'We hate Chris' they have his face on the back. Of course it is drawn with an X over but I would never be caught alive wearing something with his face on it."

"Guess that's why I don't see anyone selling them."

Their conversation was interrupted when they saw a boat stop at the dock.

"Show time."

Xxx

Duncan walked off the boat with his usual scowl on his face as he looked at the island that was the new Playa Des Losers. As he walked into the resort he saw Courtney sitting at table staring straight at him. He shrugged and turned to walk away when she shouted.

"We need to talk Duncan. Now."

He turned and looked at her.

"Oh, really? Sorry but I got to put my stuff in my room."

He turned to walk away but Gwen was right behind him with a hard look on her face.

"They can wait."

"Oh, you and Ex-wifey buddies again? What, am I getting whacked?"

"It was discussed but she said no." Gwen replied. "So either sit down and talk or we both do it in the infirmary."

Duncan held up his arms as Gwen glared at him hard.

"Ok, ok. Don't need to get confrontational."

Gwen simply pointed at the table where Courtney was sitting. They both walked over and sat down at the table.

"So, how's it going?" asked Duncan.

"Fine." Both girls replied.

"Ok."

Duncan was a bit uneasy because of awkward silence.

"Duncan, after we got sent here Courtney and I sat down and talked."

"And we both decided that even though we both fell for you we decided you weren't going to get in the way."

"But you still owe us an explanation as to the sudden change."

"Oh, I do, huh. Well good luck trying to find one." Said Duncan leaning back with his hands behind his head and his feet on the table.

"Should we?" asked Courtney.

"Your call."

The girls both got up and Duncan suddenly got very nervous as they walked to his chair. Both Courtney and Gwen were very tough and very scary when they wanted to be. He could deal with them alone but he suddenly felt nervous because he was dealing with both of them at once.

"You want his face?" asked Courtney.

"Nah, you can have it."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Duncan sitting straight.

"Well, since you won't talk we decided to beat the crap out of you for putting us through this whole thing." Said Gwen.

"What? Put you through? What do you mean by that?"

Both Gwen and Courtney looked at each other and sighed.

"You went behind my back and tried to cheat on me." Courtney started.

"You tried to cheat on her with me." Gwen continued.

"Made us fight each other."

"Just when we were starting to get along."

"Got the girl you dumped me for eliminated."

"Tried to charm the girl you cheated on just so you could stay in the game."

"And still you have the nerve to not even explain yourself."

"So you can talk or we just skip and go to the part where we kick your double dealing ass."

Both girls had their hands on his shoulder and they squeezed hard.

"All right! All right!"

They released his shoulders and sat back down.

"Ok, I don't know what came over me. The reason, Courtney, was because you have been uptight. Ever since I won TDA you have been so controlling, you keep trying to change me into some perfect guy you fantasize about all the time! The reason why I wanted to kiss Gwen is because you change and I was caught up in the moment!

I don't want to fight anymore because trying out that good determined girl that I fell in love with back on the island has been nothing but a waste of time!"

Courtney and Gwen listened as he ranted. Both were being reminded of how Gwen ranted to Courtney the day she was kicked off the show.

"I never wanted this! But you just won't stop being uptight and bitchy, Courtney!"

He calmed down and leaned back into his chair.

"And me? Why bring me into this? Is it because I accidently called you hot on my blog? Because we got along so well?" asked Gwen.

Duncan sighed.

"Okay, maybe I had a little crush on you too, Gwen. After all, you are hot and you like the same kind of movies I like, you're not afraid of what people think of you, and you never wanted to change me."

"That was still not an excuse. You could have had decency to break up with Courtney first if you really wanted to have a relationship with me."

"Yes you should have." Courtney said with a glare.

"All right, I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't think straight."

"No you didn't. You pretty much screwed us over." Gwen sighed. "So what do we do now? Do we simply decide to forget about it? Fight it out again?"

"I don't know. I just want off this stupid show." Said Duncan.

"Me too. This is crazy." Courtney agreed.

They were all silent as they thought it over.

"I guess time goes on." Gwen said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am tired of this. I just want to put this behind us and move on. "

"And it's that simple for you?" asked Courtney.

"No but its better than wasting our years by holding grudges, fighting, and not learning from our mistakes." Gwen said. "We start over, whatever problems we had before we get over it."

She stood up.

"I don't know about both of you but that's the way I see it. I'm heading to the juice bar to say hi to the others."

She turned and walked out of the room. Courtney and Duncan were silent.

"Want to go the juice bar?" asked Duncan.

"Sure."

Gwen was right. They all screwed up. The only left to do was learn from it and get over it. They both got up to catch up with Gwen.

Xxx

This might be the last chapter so now I will take the chance to make one last rant. TDWT started out good but after I See London it went downhill. Too many things left unsolved, too many characters changing for no apparent reason, and the ending sucked. Duncan would not cheat on Courtney like that, Gwen would put a friendship above an affair, is Courtney still falling for Alejandro even after admitting he loved Heather, and we don't even know what happens to everyone after the volcano erupted.

I am pretty much going to ignore TDWT because the writers have screwed up the characters.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't Total Drama World Tour or any of the characters.

Summary: What if Gwen had not kissed Duncan? Possible one-shot.

Xxx

Epilogue

Of all people that Gwen thought would win Heather was the last person she even wanted to be in the final two. But since Alejandro was the other one since Cody was eliminated she guessed it was better for Heather to win. Gwen knew that Alejandro messed with Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Tyler and would not have been happy if Alejandro had won so she chose the lesser of two evils. At least she thinks Heather is the lesser evil.

Of course as usual nothing goes as planned on this show. When Heather won the money Ezekiel showed up looking even worse than the last time she saw him and fought Heather for the money and it ended up falling into the volcano. It was funny when you thought about it. Heather had manipulated everyone for three seasons and when she finally won she lost the money to some crazy home schooled kid.

Then the volcano started to erupt when led to a race to get off the island and Chris's boat sank when Ezekiel crashed into it making it even funnier. That was a day ago and now they were on a cruise ship that was supposed to take them home. With the plane gone they had to use the boat to get home. Gwen was fine with that.

After all the crazy stuff that happened she just wanted some peace and quiet. As much as she wanted to win the prize money she hated coming back onto this show. Everyone changed, some for the better, some for the worse. Own and Cody were still the same which she was grateful for even though Cody had gone and made a giant replica of her face which all though was sweet was creepy.

The people who changed for the worse well, she could start with Bridgette and Geoff. Even though she was still good friends with them she was disgusted with how they would make out in public for hours. Trent had turned from the determined and kind boy she had crushed into a obsessed lunatic. Courtney went up from being a normal uptight girl into a mad raving controlling psycho.

She remembered watching how LeShawna had lied to her teammates to get the award challenge and the spa and bad mouthed everyone. She was honestly shocked when she saw LeShawna do that. Ezekiel would no doubt be spending time in rehabilitation for while. And she almost turned into a boyfriend stealer when she almost let Duncan kiss her.

And Duncan had turned from a tough guy with a sweet heart into a real jerk. She sighed. The faster they got off this show the better but if Chris had his way they would stay on until their grandchildren were in high school. She relaxed on her chair under the umbrella while watching the sun go down.

A few days of peace and quiet were what everyone truly needed. She opened her eyes to see how everyone else was doing. Justin, Harold, Trent, Cody, and the ape were practicing their music again, LeShawna, Eva, and Beth were lounging on their chairs with an umbrella, Lindsay and Tyler were sitting at the pool, Bridgette and Geoff were making out _again_, Katie and Sadie were talking at their table about whatever, Izzy and Owen were hugging each other happy to be back together, Noah was reading yet another book, Sierra was back in her wheel chair typing on her 'computer', Heather, Ezekiel, and Alejandro were in the infirmary, Alejandro was injured from being burned by lava and trampled by the contestants while running off the island, Ezekiel was burned by lava and injured when he smashed into Chris's boat while Heather was burned by almost being hit by a flaming rock. She avoided it but she was still heavily burned. As for Courtney and Duncan she had no idea where they were. She sat back down and looked at the sun again.

"Don't mind any company?" asked a female voice.

She looked up and saw Courtney and Duncan.

"Not at all."

They sat down on the chairs beside her and watched the sun go down with her.

"So you two planning to get back together?" asked Gwen.

"We're still working on it." Said Duncan.

"After everything that has happened we don't know if we should get back together or not." Said Courtney.

"Ok, how about instead of always thinking about bad it could go about you just settle for the middle ground?" asked Gwen.

"The middle ground?" Courtney and Duncan both asked.

"Stop with the cute names such as 'Dunky' or 'Princess', or the changing things and just let things happen. If you still have feelings for each other don't hesitate, act on it. Don't let yourselves start thinking about how you think the other could be better or bringing lawyers or attorneys into the relationship or letting this competition get in the way if we come back. If you're on separate teams again or not support each other just the same."

If there was one thing Gwen had learned is that honesty, relationships, and this show just don't mix together.

"Just stop thinking about what could happen and let it whatever comes from this happen."

"So back to square one is what you're saying?" asked Duncan.

"Yes."

Courtney and Duncan were silent as they considered it.

"It's not a bad idea." Said Courtney.

"You mean you would finally stop bringing that PDA of yours?" asked Duncan.

"Probably."

"Everyone made some mistakes on this show. We all changed, some for the good and some for the not so good. But we can still learn from it." Said Gwen as she sat back down.

Xxx

Okay, a few people requested one more chapter and since you have all liked it so much I decided to go ahead and do it. And now this time it will be the final rant. The writers started out the characters great in TDI but in TDA they did screw up Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna, and Trent. I mean having Bridgette and Geoff making out like that in the beginning episodes was really annoying.

Then they had Trent turn from this cool and nice guy into an obsessed maniac. Then they had LeShawna lie to and bad mouth her teammates. She was one of the nicest characters on the show, she would never do that. And as we go down the road they mess up Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney.

They turn Gwen into a hypocrite for kissing someone's boyfriend when she would know how it would feel when Heather kissed Trent. They turn Duncan into a douche for breaking Courtney's heart like that and not feel the least bit sorry. And they turned Courtney into a complete control freak when in TDI she was actually okay, I didn't like her for treating her teammates but Duncan managed to mellow her out and then the writers did this. Did I miss anyone else the writers screwed up?

Most likely.

So for all those fans out there who remember who these characters really where we can hope and pray that the writers fix up the mess they did because to me TDWT's ending sucked. Leaving too many questions out in the open like that. So hopefully they will fix this up but if they don't then all we can do is remember these characters for who they really where before the writers replaced them with these new fakes.

Thank you all for reviewing and enjoying my fic. I might make more of them because I can think of a thousand ways TDWT could have been better.


End file.
